Away from the Pain
by lavalove
Summary: Alex's life will never be the same after a man in a hoodie kills her parents. I know the Prologue is bad but please bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction; I've read a lot and decided to try one. Feel free to criticize to your hearts delight. I know I'm an amateur, and I'm here to improve. I have an issue with always writing short chapters, but I plan to keep this story for a long time. If anyone can give me some tips please do. This may accidentally include some details from another fanfic about this, so let me know if you have any complaints. Also: I don't own these characters, Disney and Stephanie Meyer do.**

Prologue

Alex crept down Waverly Place. She had just spent the past three hours in the one place she had never been expected to go to: the library. Harper had recently introduced Alex to _Twilight_, a book about vampires. First she'd laughed.

"Harper, you know I don't read."

"What about that series about us, you know, the one by H.J. Darling?"

"That doesn't count it was about us."

"Just try it," Harper persisted.

"Fine." Alex snatched the book from Harper and stormed off to class. She stashed the book in her bag, and completely forgot about it up until now. Noticing the book, Alex forces herself to read the summary. Not bad, she thinks. She then hides in a lonely corner of the library to read. Now, Alex snuck into the sub-station, hoping her parents don't see her, let alone Justin.

Something was in the air at the Waverly Sub-station. It might have been the old community towel hanging near the bathrooms, or the globs of mayonnaise lying on the floor. But somehow, 16 year old Alex Russo knew it wasn't that. The substation still looked the same, -empty and quiet, with a mop standing next to the kitchen door. It was quite creepy, thought Alex, but leaving that though behind, she headed upstairs.

Walking up to the living room Alex barely even thought about that strange sensation she'd felt earlier. As she was about to plop on her usual spot on the couch, Alex heard a scream from the terrace. At that, Alex grabbed her wand and flashed herself over. There she saw Jerry and Teresa Russo crowded into a corner near the edge of the balcony. In front of them stood a tall man with a hoodie that covered his face who turned around as soon as he heard Alex.

"I see we have a visitor, hello Alex," the man said, his smile widening into a shiver-sending grin, "Just in time to see your parents die. Sadly, I have not yet had the pleasure to meet your brothers, or they too would be here. "

"Who…who are you?" Alex whispered, "And what are you doing to my parents?"

"The question is, what will I do to you?" he replied his grin almost an exact replica of the Grinch's.

"Alex, run! Use that spell I taught you yesterday!" shouted her dad, glancing briefly at the book still in Alex's trembling hands.

"But…" It was too late. Jerry lunged for the man, and was shot, straight in the chest. Blood poured out of the fresh wound. Teresa glanced tenderly at her daughter and said,

"I love you mija," then she too was shot. Alex stared at the bodies, shock settling in. Sobs build up in her chest but she pushes them down. She readies herself then focuses on getting out of there.

The man merely took their bodies and threw them over the terrace. Turning towards Alex, the man's grin was wiped off his face when heard Alex shouting,

"Literarium Tararium!" then disappearing into the very book she was holding, but not before the man fires a well-placed shot into Alex's chest. The man regains his grin and whispers out to the wind,

"You can run Alex Russo, but you can't hide. I will catch you. You and your brothers too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the first chapter was just the prologue. I think I'm going to try to update at least 2 times a week, maybe 3. I'm going to start using povs now, because I realized that I'm not the best at third person. I'll do my best to not complicate it. Oh and don't worry, Alex will go back to her fun mischievous self soon. Please R&R!**

Alex's Pov

The world was black. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe that guy shot me right before I disappeared and now I'm somewhere floating in Limbo. Maybe I'll stay here for all eternity. That's what I get for pranking. Hopefully someone nice finds my body. Maybe Harper might design me a dress, probably with a skull hat. Yes, a huge gravestone dress, and a big skull on my head with miniature earrings. I start to crack up at the image. Wait, I can't laugh, - I don't have a body. I'm supposed to be dead. I am dead right? My parents are dead, I'm dead and I'm floating in Limbo…

Suddenly pain returns to my body. It feels like a truck ran over me. I can't move. My chest is splitting. I'm still floating but it feels like I'm a kite, and someone is slowly reeling me in. Let me go, I beg. Let me die. Let the pain be over with. All of a sudden I hear distant voices, most of them like ringing bells, except for the rough voice that let me forget my pain for an instant.

"Will she be okay?" asked the rough voice, sounding like he really cared.

"I don't know Jacob. She's been shot very close to the heart, not many survive wounds like that. The best you can do is hope," answers a velvety voice. Maybe he's the doctor?

"She's going to open her eyes in 20 minutes," reports a bouncy voice. How does she know? What if the man in the hoodie hired the people to capture me? But the guy, who I think was Jacob sounded so sincere. It was like he actually cared about a random girl. The affection though, was definitely not one way. I was getting butterflies, and I barely knew the guy!

I felt a hand cover my own. It was warm, as if they had a fever.

"Please wake up," pleaded Jacob, his voice close to my ear. "Please," his voice dropped to a whisper. He really cared for me! It felt like hours. Hours of his voice begging me to wake. Hours of him petting my hand, then turning palm side up and placing his hand in mine. Hours of me struggling to fight out of the blackness. I no longer want to die. I want to live. I want to be with Jacob.

Soon, the darkness turned fuzzy, and I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright light.

"She's awake!" shouted Jacob.  
"Who are you?" I asked quietly, staring in awe at the perfectly chiseled face, with those dark eyes, tan skin, and dimples.

"I'm Jacob," the man replied, staring back into my eyes.

A tall man with freakishly pale skin and a beautiful face walked in at that moment. Noticing I was awake, he said,

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. It is nice to see you awake; you have been out for 3 days."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in Forks, Washington," replied the man.

"How did I get here? I remember being in New York…"

"Somehow, you appeared in the middle of my family's living room, with a gunshot wound near your heart, and a red stick in your hand. Myself being a doctor, I removed the bullet and stitched you up." Realizing what that meant I almost freaked out. I had exposed wizardry! Maybe I could trick them into thinking it was fake?

"Umm, thanks for saving me and all, but can you return my wa- I mean my red stick, and let me call my paren-" I choke back a sob as the memory hits me. I remember the man shooting my dad, my mom telling me she loved me, the man throwing their bodies off the terrace, then turning around and shooting me right before I disappear into _Twilight _which is probably where I am now.

Jacob immediately goes to comfort me. I don't push him away. I just sit there in the cold bed and let my tears out. I imagine what Harper would think, and Justin and Max.

When I settle down, Carlisle sits down on the bed and calmly tells me,

"I know it must be hard, to wake up, and not know where you are, but it would make things better if you got it out. If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you my big secret. I'm a vampire."

"And I'm a werewolf shape shifter," informs Jacob. I look at Jacob in confusion but barely acknowledge the statements. I take a deep breath and look at Jacob for reassurance. He nods, as if telling me to go on.

"Umm well first of all, my name is Alex. It started when I was reading this book, _Twilight _and I got home and saw this man in a hoodie, and he k-k-killed m-my p-p-parents, and my dad, b-before he d-d-died told me to…"

"To what?" encouraged Carlisle.

"I-I can't t-tell you." I managed to say.

"Whatever it is, and I'm guessing it has to do with the stick, or as you were about to call it a wand, I promise to not judge you, okay Alex?"

"Okay," I mumble and continue my story. "He told me to use a-a sp-spell, because I'm a wi-wizard."

Jacob and Carlisle look at me in shock, then awe. I keep going, crying the whole time,

"Right after my parents were sh-shot I used that spell to go into _Twilight _which must be where I am right now."

"So not only are there wizards, everything here is in a book? Quite fascinating really," pondered Carlisle, as he stands up and walks downstairs, still thinking.

"What about you? Why are you so quiet?" I ask Jacob who was still hugging me.

"I was just thinking about you. The reason we have this connection is because I imprinted on you."

"What's imprinting?" I ask, imagining him branding me with a paw print.

"It's when a werewolf sees the love of his life, and her soul is what connects you to the earth."

"Oh."

"Are you disappointed?" he asked, a sad frown starting on his face.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just flattered that I'm the love of your life. I just came out of the worst thing in my life, and then I meet my supposedly best part of my life, so obviously I'm a tad bit confused."

"Oh ok," Jacob replies, smiling again. His smile was pretty. Unlike that man in the hoodie's smile, Jacob's smile was happy, carefree and content. "Do you want to ask me a question about my life so we can get to know each other?"

"Sure. You can start."

"What are your favorite things to do?"

"Sleeping, shopping, sleeping, pranking, shopping and last but not least, sleeping." Jacob chuckled. "How about you?" I was feeling more like my regular self every minute.

"Well obviously sleeping, and of course pranking because a good friend of mine is a fan of it." I laugh, lightly swatting his shoulder until pain ripples through my chest and I gasp.

"Are you okay Alex?" Jacob asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I was laughing too hard." I snuggle up to Jacob, forgetting that I barely know him and feeling like I have known him forever. We sit there both basking in the moment. I decided right away that I loved him. Of course Mason would still always be in my heart, but it's time to move on. I don't know how long I could have sat there before Jacob asked,

"What are your favorite colors?"

"Purple, Black and some kinds of blue, how about you?"

"Green, tree brown and white."

"What was your best prank ever?"

"Tricking Paul into spider web and then putting photos of it online…"stops seeing Alex's frown. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, except you, my friend, need some help with your pranking. Spider web, really?"

"Well then, what's your best prank?"

"Well there's roller skates and pie day, in through the out door, hiring the real bogeyman for a Halloween haunted house, should I continue?" Alex bantered, her almond eyes twinkling with excitement from the memories.

Alex remembered when things were better, he parents were alive and she had pranks all the time. She wondered if her life would ever go back to normal. Upon realizing the answer was no, Alex started crying again. This time when Jacob hugged her, she looked back up at the beautiful face and stared into his eyes. Their lips were only an inch apart when…

"Get off her, dog," came from a stunning blonde standing in the doorway next to a pixie haired brunette who was smiling an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie. Hi I'm Alice, and you're Alex. Oh and I'm also psychic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's late. Enjoy! Please rate and review!**

Alex's Pov

"I'm sorry about Rosalie. Hi I'm Alice, and you're Alex. Oh and I'm also psychic." I gaped at Alice in surprise. She returns my gaze with a bright, dazzling smile. The one who was Rosalie just growled in Jacob's direction.

"Why are you here dog? It's not the kennel you know." At that, Jacob started shaking. He snarled and seemed to be having a hard time trying not to lunge for Rosalie's neck. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked down at me.

"It's okay, Jacob," I whisper, "Calm down. It's not worth it. She's only a blonde." Hearing that, Jacob burst out laughing.

"You-are-amazing!" he forced out in-between laughs. Rosalie glared at me and her eyes seemed to be shooting daggers. Alice just shook her head and grinned.

"Alex, you have just made an enemy."

"I can live with that," I replied. Jacob put his arm around me and said,

"I am proud to have imprinted on you." I snuggled into his arms and stared into his big brown eyes.

"Ahem," Rosalie coughed. I glowered at her.

"You might be a vampire, but I still have my wand." I threatened, holding up my beloved red wand with the clear globe on top.

"Oh yes, a wand. What are you going to do? Hocus-pocus me into a frog?" Rosalie teased.

"No, but I will do this: Piggly wiggly into the jiggly." Rosalie immediately was trapped in a huge jello cube. Jacob gave me a thumbs up and Alice raised her eyebrow but still gave me a smile.

Rosalie, being a vampire, quickly ate her way out of the jello and grimaced at the taste.

"Not as good as blood is it?" Jason remarked.

Rosalie "umphed" and stormed out of the room.

"I can see we're going to have fun together," Alice said.

"Oh no," Jacob warned, "Just saying, she shops a lot, and has a habit of making over people."

"Really?!" I squealed. "I _love _shopping."

"I have to go get the perfect shopping outfit. I know a mall only an hour away. We can go now." Alice thought out loud.

"She is not going anywhere." Jacob said sternly.

"But…" Alice and I whined together.

"Jacob's right." Carlisle said, stepping into the room. "Alex is still resting. You can go Friday. That's only two days."

"Fine," said Alice and then she also left the room.

"How are you feeling Alex?"

"Better."

"You should get some rest. Jacob, I need to talk with you in the living room." Jacob gave me a loving look before getting up and going with Carlisle.

Jacob's Pov

"How is she?" I asked Carlisle once we got out of earshot of the hospital room.

"She's doing much better, but if she doesn't get enough rest, she could relapse."

"Thank you for saving her." I whispered.

"Thank Edward; he was the one who read far enough into her mind to know what happened."

"Fine."

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Edward's smug voice quipped from next to me.

"Thank you for helping save my imprint." I forced through my gritted teeth.

"That's better." Edward said as if I was a kindergartener.

Suddenly, his expression looked confused.

"That's strange."

"What?"

"I can't hear Alex's thoughts anymore."

"What?!" I ran to her room. "Alex!"

"What?! And quit it with all that shouting; it's giving me a headache." I barged into the room, and calmed down, seeing her safely playing with her wand apps.

"Alex think something." Edward urged.

"Who are you and why should I think something?" Alex demanded.

"I'm Edward and I'm telepathic."

"Of course, another vampire with a power," Alex rolled her eyes. "But why should I think something?"

"I heard your thoughts when you first came here. Now I can't." explained Edward.

"So you can't hear what I'm thinking right now?" Alex questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"No." growled Edward. "You're the only person whose thoughts I can't hear. Well, besides Bella."

"Who's Bella?"

"Bella is the love of his life, the sunshine that makes his skin sparkle…"

"Do you enjoy having four limbs?" Edward threatened. Alex just clamped a hand over her mouth and giggled. I backed away with my hands up, but with a smirk on my face.

"Anyway," continued Edward, "I thought something might have happened to you."

"Nope I'm fine." I was about to leave the room with Edward but I went to her and kissed her on the lips. Just as I was pulling away, she grabbed my head and kept on making out with me until Edward roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Ow!" I complained, "That hurt."

"Well your werewolf healing skills should help with that." Edward retorted.

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

I left the house and ran for the forest, taking off my shorts and phasing into wolf form. It felt so good just to run and stretch my limbs.

"_Is she safe Jacob?" _Sam's voice questioned through my brain.

"_Yeah,"_ I replied, chuckling as I recalled Alex trapping Rosalie in jello. The rest of the pack saw the image and also started laughing.

"I like her," yelped Seth.

"Of course you do Seth," grumbled Leah, "You'll like anyone, even the bloodsuckers."

"Hey! Alex isn't a bloodsucker!" I protested.

"An honorary one then," snapped Leah, "We can't trust her. She might join the bloodsuckers and with her magic? They could do whatever they wanted, like br-"

"Leah." warned Sam.

"eak the treaty and hunt humans." finished Leah.

"Leah!"

"They would never do that! Alex would never do that. " I protested.

"Are you sure? Don't you think she'd love to live forever with the people who saved her?"

"That's it Leah." I barked, and crouched to lunge.

"Jake! Stop!" ordered Sam.

"I would have won and you know it." I told Leah, then ran into the forest. I kept running till I knew they weren't following me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and if there is anyone out there who wants me to change something, or thinks this fanfic is bad, please tell me so that I can improve. Sorry for it being so late. I have spring break now though, so I will update more often. Please rate and review!**

Jacob's Pov

"I would have won and you know it." I told Leah, then ran away into the forest. I kept on running till I knew they weren't following me.

How could Leah say that? Alex would never do that. We were imprints; I loved Alex, and she loved me. She wouldn't betray me.

But Alex did have a life before this. She had friends, family and a boyfriend. There was nothing except for me keeping her here after she got better. This is stupid, I told myself. Here I go again, running from my problems like a coward. I suddenly stopped running, turned around and headed back. I had to stay with Alex- but how?

Alex's Pov

After Jacob left Carlisle stopped by with Jasper and Emmett. I think he wanted to finish introducing me to the family.

"This is Jasper, Alice's mate. This is Emmett, Rosalie's mate."

"Yeah, I already met Rosalie and Alice." I replied.

"So do you always greet people by putting them in jello, or was that just today?" asked Emmett.

"Only the annoying ones," at which Jasper chuckled. He glanced at Emmett, who seemed to be having a hard time dealing with his girlfriend's enemy.

"If you were a vampire, I'd challenge you to arm wrestle," Emmett growled, "But you're human, and I'd probably kill you."

"Oh well," I said, grinning, "Maybe some other time."

"Anyway," cut in Carlisle, "You should be well enough to get up. Why don't I show you around?"

"Okay," I stood up and walked towards the door but stumbled and Jasper rushed to catch me. Emmett chuckled. I glared at him.

"And Alex, if you have any questions, go ahead and ask. This must be very confusing for you." Carlisle calmly offered.

"Umm, okay. When I was reading the book, I was at the part in the 3rd book where you guys fight the newborns that were searching for Bella. Has that happened yet?"

"No, but when did that happen?" Seeing his worry I quickly replied,

"At the baseball field where you guys play. Don't worry; nothing happened that I know of."

Carlisle calmed down but looked at Jasper to see if he was getting it.

"Well Alex, what probably happened is when you came into this book; it caused everything else that was going on to be delayed. How about your next question."

"When will I be able to go back to New York?"

"Well I think that with everything that's been happening, it would be better for you to stay here. We can sign you up for school and provide you with a home environment." Ugh, apparently, no matter where I am, school will always follow me. I guess I would stay to be with Jacob, but what about Harper, Max and Justin? I couldn't just forget them.

"Can I visit my brothers and Harper?" Carlisle shared a glance with Jasper.

"I think it's best for you to stay put. From the thoughts that Edward was able to get when you got here we can tell that the man who was after you seemed to know enough about you. This tells us he might go looking for you. We can send your brothers and your friend a warning, but that's the best we can do."

"I think that's it for now." I said quietly. I felt Jasper trying to make me happy but it wasn't really working. Carlisle was just about finished with the tour when we came to the attic, and saw a room that was completely empty. Literally, there were white walls and no furniture.

"We were hoping you would decorate it yourself, we didn't know what you wanted. Alice wanted to decorate it for you, but we convinced her to let you do it," said Jasper.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I reached into my boot and took out my wand and waved it lazily. The room was transformed into a replica of my old one. There was still the spot on the carpet from when Justin spilled his drink on Harper's credit card dress on purpose. I waved my wand again and the magic carpet covered up the stain. Carlisle just looked on in wonder. He seemed really fascinated by magic.

"We'll leave you to yourself," Carlisle said then left with Jasper. I walked around and made some adjustments to my room. I added in a huge walk-in closet, along with a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and a balcony. There was no one to tell me not to use magic for this so why shouldn't I. That's when it hit me: my parents would never again tell me not to do magic. Dad would never shout "Alex!", and Mom would never complain about magic.

I fell onto the bed and stuffed my face into the pillow. I knew it wouldn't help hide cries; I was in a house with vampires with supersonic hearing.

It was no use crying, I told myself. What's done is done. I stood up and decided to do the rest by hand. I picked up every article of clothing I had left on the floor, and carefully hung it in my new closet. I brushed my wall, not using the carpet to get higher but jumping and going on top of chairs.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I shouted.

"Hi there," said a voice that made my heart jump.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed and ran into his arms. He hugged me tight.

"Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry." Jacob said. He looked around the room and whistled.

"Well you've been busy." I blushed.

"Yeah, well what's the point of having magic if you're not going to use it?" I joked.

"Speaking of magic, the rest of the pack loved your jello trick."

"Really? I can't wait to meet them. Seth sounds a lot like Max, and it must be so cool for Leah to be the only female wolf. She must have so many stories."

Jacob's Pov

"Umm yeah, about that…"

"What?"

"Well Leah decided to group you as a bloodsu- I mean vampire."

"Oh."

"Anyway, how's it been going?" At that Alex's face brightened up.

"I met Jasper and Emmett. Jasper's nice, but Emmett is so annoying. He challenged me to arm wrestle but wouldn't since I'm not a vampire."

"Wow."

"I have a plan though," Alex said, her eyes glistening. "I'm going to make up a spell that lets me be stronger than Emmett and not as fragile," she whispered in my ear. I visualized in my head arrogant Emmett getting beaten by a human girl. I couldn't help it- I burst into laughter.

"I'm glad you're supporting me, now let's go do this thing. As I used to say- 'We can do this- I think.'" With that, she looped her arm around mine and strode out of the room.

In the living room, Alex walked straight up to Emmett and said,

"You-me-arm wrestling in 5 minutes."

"I already told you: I'll probably kill you so no."

"Trust me, I'm a wizard. When I'm done with you, you'll be groaning in pain. Or are you scared of fighting a big bad wizard." Alex taunted.

She had guts. To say this in front of everyone, especially Emmett was very brave.

"Fine, but no complaining afterward."

"Okeydokey," Alex chirped then took me outside and said,

"The strength of Emmett times three, shall lead me to victory," while waving her wand. She glowed for a second, and I could feel her grip on me starting to hurt.

"Ow."

"Oh, sorry. Let's go." I followed her to where Emmett was waiting near a big rock.

"You ready?" he called.

"Yep," Alex replied. She kneeled near the rock and gently placed her hand in Emmett's and winked at me. When Jasper said go, Emmett started calmly pushing at Alex's arm, taking his time. Alex complied, letting him push her arm down a bit.

"Give up?" Emmett asked.

"No, but let me just get more comfortable." Alex began fighting back with the same amount of force as Emmett, then adding more and more. Finally, Alex slammed his arm down on the rock. Emmett groaned and grabbed his wrist. Alex jumped up and cheered and undid the strength spell. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"No fair. You cheated with magic," whined Emmett.

"You never said I couldn't." I heard laughing inside the house.

"Congratulations," I tell Alex.

"Thank you," she replies. We go back to her room and snuggle till she falls asleep. I creep out of her room after kissing her goodnight.

3rd Person Pov

"That was not a fair match," grumbled Emmett.

"Oh suck it up Emmett," said Alice. Emmett growls but goes back to watching college football on the TV.

"I could feel her getting better with Jacob around," said Jasper. "It was like her going from depressed to excited in less than a second when she sees him. Strangely, my power seems to not work on her."

"Neither does mine," points out Edward.

"And mine barely works," said Alice.

"That's because she's a wizard," explained Carlisle, "Her magic is different, and therefore makes her immune to us. She could hypothetically cast a spell to let your powers work on her but I doubt she'll do that."

"Then why did mine work earlier?" asked Edward.

"Most likely she was very weak, and her powers left her enough for her immunity to disappear temporarily. Currently, she is still in shock, but her defenses are back up, which is good. It means that she is healing."

"I hope she feels better," said Esme. "No child should have to go through that."

There was a period of silence where everyone just stared blankly at the TV, until Alice piped up,

"She seems to like it here."

"Yes, but she does want to go back to brothers and best friend," said Jasper, "The question is, is it safe?"

No one answered. The truth was, they didn't know. Alex had just popped into their lives after a traumatizing experience that would affect her forever. Even Rosalie and Emmett, with whom Alex had started off on the wrong foot, liked her. Alex was like the daughter/sister/friend they never had, and now that they knew her, they couldn't imagine life without her.


End file.
